Love In The Ice
by Gygit9303
Summary: Ketika cinta, benci, dan dendam di pertaruhkan bagai perjudian. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang terus menghantui, membuat cinta menjadi dingin, membeku bagaikan air di musim dingin./YUNJAE/YAOI/NO LIKE DON'T READ


**Title : Love In The Ice**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, ****Drama****, Hurt****, Angst**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.****AND THIS STORY IS MINE.**

**WARNING : YAOI (BOY X BOY), OOC, MATURE, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO**** LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alone in the end of time, my heart... (Kau sendirian di akhir waktu)**_

_**Don't be afraid because you were left alone... (Jangan takut karena kau di tinggalkan sendirian)**_

_**Till the end of time i'll let you know my love... (Di akhir waktu aku akan memperlihatkan cintaku padamu)**_

_**I'll protect you, you know?... (Aku akan melindungimu, kau tahu?)**_

_**Because i love you, i'll let you know my love... (Karena aku mencintaimu, aku akan memperlihatkan cintaku padamu)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mianhae...Yunho-ya...aku mencintainya."_

"_Jika kau mencintanya katakan padanya. Jangan seperti ini. Kumohon, Hyung!"_

"_Tapi, dia mencintaimu bukan aku. Tolong jaga Eomma-ku Yunho-ya. Selamat tinggal..."_

"_Andwe, Hyung!"_

PRAAAANGGG

Suara pecahan kaca seketika menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan masa lalu yang entah kenapa selalu hadir beberapa hari ini. Kepala kecilnya menoleh menyaksikan keributan yang terjadi di ujung koridor rumah sakit.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SIAPA SAJA YANG BERANI MENDEKAT!"

Mata serupa musang itu tertuju pada seseorang dengan balutan seragam rumah sakit, terduduk di atas lantai koridor dengan beberapa orang perawat dan dua orang _namja_ berjas hitam yang mengelilinginya. Jika saja orang yang diakuinya sangat cantik itu tidak bersuara—berteriak—mungkin ia sudah salah mengira orang itu adalah perempuan. Semua orang pun mungkin akan berpendapat sama dengannya saat pertama kali melihat paras _namja_ yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki itu. Rambut hitam yang terlihat halus, mata _doe_ yang bulat, hidung mancung yang runcing, bibir merah cherry yang menggoda, dan kulit putih pucat yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Tuan Muda, tenanglah."

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT, CHOI SEUNGHYUN!"

_Namja_ cantik itu meraih sebuah pecahan kaca di dekatnya dan mengarahkan pecahan tajam kaca itu ke arah _namja_ berjas hitam yang telah berani mendekatinya.

Yunho terkesiap ia berdiri dari bangku yang dudukinya. Namun, ia hanya berdiri diam tak bergerak saat _namja_ cantik itu menundukkan kepala dan meremas pecahan kaca di telapak tangannya dengan kuat, hingga perlahan darah mulai merembes melalui sela-sela jemari kurusnya.

"Operasi hanya membuat kondisiku semakin buruk... Aku sudah muak! Lebih baik aku mati saja!"

Grep

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangan kurusnya dan membuang pecahan kaca yang hendak ia goreskan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda bentuk itu saling bertemu dan memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"_Nuguya_? Beraninya kau menyentuhku!"

Plak

Semua yang berada di sana terkesiap ketika tangan kurus _namja_ cantik itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi _namja_ yang telah menggagalkan aksi bunuh dirinya.

Mata _doe_ itu menatap nyalang manik musang _namja_ di depannya dengan napas yang memburu, menahan emosi.

Mata musang yang sempat terpejam itu kini terbuka. Menatap _namja_ cantik yang kini memandangnya tidak suka. Bibir penuh dengan bentuk hatinya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman dingin yang membuat _namja_ cantik di depannya sedikit takut.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu." Yunho mengambil sebuah pecahan kaca dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangan _namja_ cantik itu lagi. "Ini kau bisa melanjutkan apa yang tadi ingin kau lakukan."

_Namja_ cantik itu tersentak. Ia melihat pecahan kaca di atas telapak tangannya sesaat sebelum kembali memandang _namja_ di depannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Bukankah _namja_ di depannya ini menggagalkannya tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan aksi bunuh dirinya lagi?

"Saranku, jika kau ingin mati lebih cepat potonglah urat lehermu. Kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin mati, kan?"

Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan kurus yang menggenggam pecahan kaca itu dan mengarahkannya pada leher putih _namja_ yang kini terlihat ketakutan. Yunho terdiam dengan tangan yang masih memegang pergelangan _namja_ cantik itu di leher putihnya. Melihat kedalaman pupil mata bagai chystal hitam itu yang sarat akan luka dan kesedihan.

Melihat kelengahan _namja_ di depannya _namja_ berparas menawan itu mendorong kuat dada bidangnya. Membuat Yunho sedikit meringis saat punggungnya tak sengaja membentur dinding.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

_Namja_ cantik itu mengarahkan pecahan kaca di tangannya pada leher. Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Seunghyun, _bodyguard_ yang selalu menemaninya terkesiap begitu pun dengan Taekyeon dan beberapa orang perawat yang menyaksikannya. Namun, sebelum mereka menghentikan _namja_ cantik itu dan sebelum ujung tajam dari pecahan kaca itu menggores kulit lehernya Yunho sudah lebih dulu memegang pergelangan tangannya kembali dan membuang pecahan kaca itu dengan cepat.

"Jangan lakukan... Jangan mati..."

Suara berat milik _namja_ di depannya terdengar bergetar dan ia merasakan rasa sakit dan luka mendalam yang tersirat dalam kata-kata yang dilontarkan _namja_ musang di depannya itu. Mata seindah _chrystal_ hitamnya menatap manik coklat yang terlihat begitu banyak menyimpan rasa sakit di dalamnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati. Jika kau mati, akan ada seseorang yang hatinya akan hancur."

Setelah itu Yunho berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan _namja_ cantik itu.

Bruuk

Tiba-tiba _namja_ berparas cantik itu jatuh terduduk ketika dirasa otot kakinya mulai lemas. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap _namja_ musang yang kini mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku tunggu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Baru saja Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya pintu yang tepat berada di depannya terbuka menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mantel coklat yang warnanya sudah pudar dan agak lusuh.

"_Eomma_ sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala saja oleh wanita dengan gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajah tuanya. "Apa yang dikatakan dokter nam?"

"_Gwenchana_, aku baik-baik saja."

Hati Yunho sedikit mencelos ia memandang wanita tua itu dengan sedih. Namun, wanita itu seolah tak peduli. Lalu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bergeming. Tetapi, tak lama setelah itu Yunho menyusul wanita itu dan menyamankan langkahnya.

"_Eomma_, biar aku saja yang menebus obatnya. _Eomma_ kau ingin makan malam dengan apa biar kubelikan. _Eomma_ hari ini kau terlihat cantik. _Eomma_ apa..."

Sementara itu, seorang _namja_ cantik masih terdiam memandang nanar interaksi _namja_ musang itu dengan seorang wanita yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

"_Eomma_..." setitik _chrystal_ bening jatuh dari bola mata indahnya itu. Tubuhnya mulai melemah dengan napas tersengal-sengal kemudian tak lama setelahnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan Muda!" dengan cepat Seunghyun, Taekyeon, dan beberapa perawat menghampiri tubuh kurus _namja_ cantik itu dan dua orang perawat lainnya berlari dengan cepat mengambil brangkar.

"Maaf, Permisi! Permisi!"

Yunho dan ibunya menghentikan langkah mereka dan sedikit merapat ke sisi dinding saat dua orang perawat berlari tergesa-gesa. Lain halnya, Yunho yang memandang heran dua perawat itu ibunya malah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri di ujung koridor yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Selamat menikmati."

Setelah meletakan pesanan dua orang remaja yang masih berseragam SMA itu Yunho memamerkan senyum menawannya. Membuat kedua gadis itu merona merah dan sedikit menjerit kala mendapat senyuman maut dari idola mereka itu.

Karam yang berdiri di dekat meja kasih mendelikan matanya tak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Ia mendecih dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Membuat sang ayah yang berdiri di depan meja kasih terkekeh pelan melihat gelagat putranya yang terlihat tengah cemburu.

"Para pelanggan akan ketakutan dengan tatapan dan auramu yang menyeramkan itu, Karam-_ah_."

Karam mendecih sekali lagi dan menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. "Suruh siapa mereka berani menggoda Yunho _Hyung_-ku." Ujarnya sarkastik.

"Yunho-mu? _Appa_ rasa Yunho tidak akan mau dengan _namja_ pencemburu sepertimu." Goda ayahnya yang membuat Karam mendengus keras, dan dengan kaki menghentak melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dapur kedai meninggalkan sang ayah yang terkekeh karena berhasil membuat _mood_-nya memburuk hari ini.

"Yunho _Hyung_!"

Yunho yang tengah mengelap beberapa mangkuk basah menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum di bibir hatinya pada Karam. Membuat kedua pipi Karam merona merah dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Ah, Karam-_ah_ _waeyo_?"

"_Hyung_, apa nanti malam kau akan datang ke acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru di kampusmu itu?"

"_Ani_. Aku tidak akan datang Karam-_ah_."

Karam mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "_Waeyo_? Bukankah kau ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan untuk mahasiswa baru, _Hyung_?"

Yunho meletakan mangkuk terakhir yang di bersihkannya lalu menatap Karam.

"Aku tak punya jas untuk ke acara mewah itu. Lagi pula tak ada yang menjaga _Eomma_."

"Serahkan saja _Ajumma_ padaku. Lalu, _Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir tentang jas nanti kupinjamkan jas kakaku."

"_Anio_, Karam-_ah_ selama ini kau sudah benyak membantuku aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terus."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan. Aku justru senang bisa membantumu, _Hyung_."

Karam menatap mata musang Yunho dengan pandangan sedih.

Tak

"Yah!"

Karam mengalihkan atensinya pada _namja_ berjidat lebar yang barusan memukul belakang kepalanya. Ia mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya dan menatap tajam _namja_ yang kini dengan cueknya memutar-mutar kunci mobil di jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Aigo. Kau selalu bersikap baik pada Yunho, tapi dengan pegawai lainnya kau cuek-cuek saja."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yoochun _Hyung_." Karam kemudian beralih menatap Yunho, "_Otte_, _Hyung_? Kau mau, kan?" ia memandang _namja_ bermata musang itu dengan penuh harap dan _puppy eyes attack._

"Aiih, aiih lucunya kau, nak. Sini papa peluk." Yoochun menggoda Karam yang terlihat sudah jengkel setengah mati itu dengan sikapnya yang mirip seperti om-om mata keranjang. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Yunho, menghindari Yoochun yang siap memeluknya.

Yunho sedikit terkekeh melihat 'keakraban' antara sahabatnya dan anak pemilik kedai tempatnya bekerja itu.

"Sudahlah hentikan, Chun. Karam sepertinya sudah takut denganmu."

Yoochun berhenti menggoda Karam kemudian ia menatap _namja_ itu dengan geli. "Hei, bocah. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot meminjamkan Yunho jas kakakmu. Aku akan membelikan jas baru untuknya."

Yunho mendelik tak suka ketika mendengar kata 'membelikan' yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"_O-Oke_ maksudku meminjamkan bukan membelikan." Ralat Yoochun saat tahu arti tatapan Yunho itu. "Tapi kau harus menjaga _Ajumma_. _Oke_?"

Karam menghela napasnya dan mengangguk dengan sedikit tidak rela.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Kyunghee _University_ adalah salah satu universitas terelit di kota Seoul. Kyunghee _University_ juga terkenal dengan bangunan kastil bergaya eropa dengan kesan gotic yang ditimbulkan dari komplek bangunan-bangunan ini, taman bunga sakura dan pohon-pohon yang sangat indah. Sehingga tak heran jika Kyunghee _University_ sering di sebut universitas terindah di ibu kota Korea itu.

Saat ini suasana di dalam aula Kyunghee _University_ kini terlihat ramai dipenuhi oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa baru. Orientasi mahasiswa baru yang dilaksanakan selama sebulan penuh telah selesai kemarin dan malam ini adalah puncak penyambutan untuk mereka.

Yunho sebagai perwakilan mahasiswa baru kini telah berdiri di depan mimbar dengan stelan jas formal rapi berwarna hitam yang sangat cocok membalut tubuh atletisnya. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dengan rambut yang di sisir rapi, alisnya yang terlihat tebal namun terkesan tegas, mata manik coklat serupa musang yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir dengan bentuk hati yang unik dan kulit tannya yang terlihat eksotis.

Jung Yunho, bukanlah putra dari keluarga kaya maupun berkecukupan ia hanya seorang _namja_ biasa dari keluarga yang serba pas-pasan. Ibunya tidak bekerja karena sering sakit-sakitan. Oleh karena itu, dirinyalah yang harus bekerja untuk menghidupinya dan sang ibu. Ia bekerja di sebuah kedai ramen milik Tn. Park sebagai pelayan. Gajinya yang tidak seberapa hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari ia dan ibunya. Namun, karena otaknya yang pintar ia mendapat beasiswa dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

Di tengah pidatonya tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang _namja_ cantik yang terlihat begitu memesona dengan balutan jas putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya dan seorang _namja_ berjas hitam dengan mata setajam elang yang mengikuti di belakang tubuhnya. Semua orang yang berada di sana menatap _namja_ cantik itu dengan tatapan berbeda. Tatapan iri, benci, tak suka, kagum, terpesona, terkejut, dan tatapan-tatapan lainnya mereka tunjukan untuk _namja_ cantik itu.

Dengan angkuh dan dingin _namja_ cantik itu melangkah ke tengah aula yang kosong. Bak seorang model ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju satu bangku kosong yang sudah dipersiapkan di atas mimbar bersama sang rektor dan petinggi lainnya.

Sang rektor beserta petinggi lainnya berdiri. Memberi hormat pada _namja_ cantik itu dan mempersilakannya duduk.

Yunho terpaku mata musangnya membesar ketika sosok _namja_ itu kini duduk tak jauh darinya. _Namja_ cantik yang merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang—semua orang—itu menoleh dan ia juga sama terkejutnya ketika pupil hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat serupa musang itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Kim Jaejoong adalah putra tunggal pemilik Kyunghee _University_. Kim Kangin selaku sang ayah adalah keturunan darah biru. Berpuluh-puluh bidang perusahaan telah ia rintis, menjadikannya seorang pengusaha nomor satu di Korea. Kangin sangat menyayangi dan begitu protektif terhadap dirinya. Parasnya sungguh sangat menawan dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat halus, mata _doe_ yang bulat, hidung mancung yang runcing, bibir merah cherry yang menggoda, dan kulit putih pucat yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Namun, dibalik wajah menawannya itu ia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang begitu angkuh, arogan, dan dingin. Dan hal itu pulalah yang membuat sebagian orang membecinya.

Upacara telah selesai digantikan dengan _party_ di salah satu gedung Kyunghee _University_.

Jaejoong memutar-mutar gelas wine-nya dengan angkuh kemudian menyesapnya. Tidak memerdulikan tatapan benci dan kagum yang dilayangkan sebagian orang di sekitarnya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya di atas meja.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar kau tunggu saja di sini."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Jaejoong melenggang pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Seunghyun sang _bodyguard_ yang kini menatapnya ragu.

Segerombolan _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi terus memerhatikan Jaejoong dengan tatapan benci itu kini tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Go Ahra, sang ketua mengambil segelas air putih lalu dengan seringaian licik ia melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan di hadapannya.

Plash

"Ups, mian aku tidak sengaja."

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Jaejoong dan Ahra membelakkan matanya tak percaya saat dengan sengaja Go Ahra menumpahkan air putih pada baju Jaejoong. Sedangkan, Ahra menyeringai senang karena untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil mempermalukan rival abadinya saat SMA.

Jaejoong terdiam dan menatap _yeoja_ di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia merebut gelas berisi wine dari seorang _namja_ di dekatnya dan menumpahkan cairan merah pekat itu ke wajah Ahra yang kini menatapnya syok.

Keadaan Ahra kini lebih mengenaskan daripada Jaejoong. Riasan di wajahnya menjadi luntur dengan gaun putih yang ternoda warna merah. Jaejoong menyeringai senang dengan _chrystal_ hitam tajamnya yang terlihat puas.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu tertawa geli melihat keadaan Ahra yang sungguh sangat mengenaskan. Ahra menunduk malu ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan badan bergetar menahan tangis.

Namun, sesaat kemudian suara tawa orang-orang itu lenyap digantikan dengan keheningan, ketika seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang menjadi wakil dari mahasiswa baru itu menyampirkan jas yang dikenakannya di bahu Ahra dan menggiring _yeoja_ itu untuk pergi.

Mata seindah _chrystal_ hitam bening itu membulat menatap punggung _namja_ musang itu dengan pandangan dingin dan amarah yang mulai menguasainya. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Berhenti!"

Yunho tidak menggubris teriakan Jaejoong, ia terus berjalan sambil menggiring _yeoja_ di sampingnya pergi.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI, BRENGSEK!"

PRAAAANGGG

Semua orang terlonjak kaget. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuh mereka mulai meremang saat merasakan aura menakutkan dalam diri seorang Kim Jaejoong mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Napas Jaejoong mulai memburu, tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan pandangannya pun mulai mengabur sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Seunghyun.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa sebuah benda menghantam belakang kepalanya. Cairan merah pun kini mulai merembes membasahi rambut belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ya malah membuat fanfic baru bukannya menyelesaikan hutang fanfic yang lain. Abisnya git gak tahan untuk membuat fanfic ini. Untuk fanfic yang lainnya chingu-chingu gak usah khawatir git pasti akan menyelesaikannya ko, jadi tunggu aja. Dan, sekedar informasi MISSING YOU akan ada sequel/epilognya, jadi jika masih berkenan membaca FF itu tunggu aja ya lagi dalam proses. Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Oia, Yoochun dan Karam bukan ade kaka ya di sini. **

**Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti tanyakan saja, ne!**

_**Bandung, 27 Desember 2014**_

_**10:30 AM**_


End file.
